De profesor a niñera
by ali.victoria
Summary: Neville hace mal su pocion, eso creara un pequeño gran problema para Severus, que cambiara su vida radiacalmente, convirtiendose en: la niñera Snape...esto se da después de la muerte de Voldemort y Snape y Hermione llevan una relacion... besos... capitulo 5 actualizado, capitulo 6 en proceso de creacion, ayudame musa...
1. El accidente

**Ho - Hola, tengo un nuevo fic, se me ocurrió cuando dormía en la clase de Plan Lector, no le digan a nadie, es que esa clase es súper aburrida, yo, siempre leo los libros que no manda el profesor, libros interesantes como: Harry Potter, etc. creo que me desvié; es más una idea loca que recién la escribiré, ¿porque? porque me gusto… y como tengo problemas para escribir mi otro Fic: "diarios extraviados"; decide darme un tiempito e ir avanzando esta idea de mi: cajón de ideas incompletas, ya que ese cajón esta que revienta; espero que les guste, que les divierta ya que eso es lo importante, es corto y sin más les dejo esta nueva historia… lean, disfruten y comente, ya saben que es lo que me motiva a continuar… besos...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una castaña entraba en una habitación oscura, nada mas iluminada por la luz de una vela a punto de consumirse, al frente de ella, se encontraba un hombre que la esperaba recostado en su cama, ella entraba vestida solamente con una bata blanca, camino hasta la cama y se recostó con él, la castaña lo miraba con infinita ternura y amor, él con pasión y amor que nunca demostraría a otra persona que no fuera ella; esa noche se amaron como muchas veces en ese viejo castillo… Horas más tarde despertaron, la primera fue la castaña, que se estiro y despertó a su amado con suaves besos en el lóbulo de su oreja, este riendo se despertó…

**-bueno días amor…** - Hermione le sonrió

**-¿Por qué siempre me tiene que despertar de esa manera?, no es que me queje -** le dijo el dándole un beso y abrazándola por la cintura

-**me gusta hacerlo, te amo Severus…**

**-yo también hermosa…. ¿Cómo estás?-**

**- ummm… muy cansada y algo adolorida - **

**- pues eso te pasa por traviesa, ¿has tenido una noche muy ocupada, Señorita Granger?-**

**- ummm… mira quién habla, si tu eres quien me cita todas las noches aquí -**

**- pero tu aceptas y vienes-**

**- JA-JA …. ¿Qué hora es?**

**-son las 6 Am…**

**- ! las seis ¡, es tarde, ya me debo ir, si no quiero que me descubran, que sepan que no estuve en mi habitación **- dijo tratando de zafarse del hombre.

**- bueno, vete ya, o no te dejare salir de aquí; te veré en mi clase** - le dijo mientras observaba como se ataba la bata

**- te veré haya, estaré ansiosa** - le dijo, se despidió con un beso y se fue por la chimenea que la llevaría de las mazmorras a su habitación de prefecta de Gryffindor

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mañana comenzó normal, los alumnos entraron al Gran comedor para desayunar, todo parecía ser un día normal, o eso es lo que creerían, en especial el profesor de pociones Severus Snape que tomaba tranquilamente su café, bueno, algo así, al parecer le acaba de poner sal en vez de azúcar; los alumnos de 7mo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, asistieron a sus clases de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las artes oscuras, y ya se acercaba su clase de pociones dobles, al parecer eso les fatigaba a todos, claro excepto a los Slytherins y a una Gryffindor, a Hermione Granger; la clase de hoy era sencilla, bueno para la castaña, simplemente consistía en hacer una pocion envejecedora; algo que ya habían visto, gracias a la demostración de los gemelos Weasley en su competencia de los tres magos, que terminaron siendo cuatro, Hermione como siempre era la mejor, ella se sentaba adelante en frente de su maestro, este la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, la gustaba verla despeinada por el vapor de las pociones; en la clase todos estaban batallando con su pocion, aunque el que mas estaba luchando era Neville, que estaba a punto de llorar ya que no conseguía el color deseado… en unos minutos, Snape iba caminando cerca de la pocion de Neville, cuando llego a ver de reojo que el joven ponía unas raíces sin haberles sacado las partes marrones, fue donde corriendo trato de detenerlo, se subió en los pupitres de Harry y Ron, sin importarle que ellos se quejaron, o lo miraran como si al fin hubiese enloquecido, paso por sus calderos con tal agilidad felina que no hizo que ni una gota se derramara de ellas, claro que si piso las cabezas de los dos…

**- LOMGBOTTOM … NOOOOOOOO! -**grito pero ya era tarde, Neville ya había agregado las raíces, su caldero comenzó a burbujear y salían chispas **- SALGAN, TODOS! -** el aula se vació en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; se dio cuenta d que no podría salir, Neville se le había atorado el pie en una silla, Harry y Ron lo ayudaban, Draco estaba petrificado del miedo y del susto; cuando la pocion explotaba, Hermione se lanzo cubriendo el cuerpo del profesor con su propio cuerpo y gritando: **NOOOOOOOOO!**

después de la explosión, el salón de pociones quedo hecho trizas, estaba de cabeza, no había ni un solo ruido, excepto de una u otra pata de alguna silla que se cae con un sonido seco, todo estaba cubierta por una densa capa de humo violeta que poco a poco se dispersaba, Snape sentía como su cabeza le dolía, ya que se había dado contra el muro, de su frente brotaba una pequeña línea de sangre, lo que él se preguntaba: ¿Dónde estaba su amada Hermione? o tambien se preguntaba "¿ya mori? ¿esto es el cielo?. se levanto tambaleándose un poco, de la nada sintió que su ropa era una talla más de lo que debía ser. **"Hermione" -** grito, estaba nervioso de que algo le hubiese pasado, de pronto un pequeño llanto rompió el silencio, este género muchos más e hizo que la atmosfera devastada se llenara de ruidos, los llantos, le parecían a Severus, llantos de bebes. ¿bebes?, no, no podía ser en ese castillo no había bebes, los alumnos más pequeños tenían apenas unos 10 años; se acerco con mucho pesar a una mesa volteada, la empujo lejos, y en ella se encontraba una pequeña Hermione, una bebe Hermione, literalmente hablando, si ella era una bebe de apenas unos 7 meses… no lo podia creer, que haria ahora, y ¿donde estaban los demas?


	2. ¿porque son bebes? ¿porque es tan joven?

**que hay mi gente… bueno vengo a traerles el segundo capítulo de esta historia, eran como las 2 de la mañana cuando estuve escribiendo esto, creo que se pueden ver mis ojeras, bueno ustedes no pueden, pero si me vieran me confunden con: A). Un Vampiro ó B).con un oso panda; ustedes decidan, los dejo a su criterio, bueno como les iba diciendo, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, se los dedico a ustedes, a sus lindos comentarios **_**(debo de decir que me causo mucha gracia que me pidieran un Lemon, si ya saben de que hablo, no diré nombres; pero lo considerare)**_** y a mi mejor amigo en el mundo, mi gato, si ya se estarán pensando, "ESTA CHICA NO TIENE VIDA SOCIAL", pero para que sepan, yo tengo una vida social muy extensa que… !¿QUE?!, ¿Cómo QUE LOS AMIGOS POR EL FACEBOOK NO CUENTAN?, bueno ya no interesa, bueno lean, disfruten y comenten, ya que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, saludos y millones besitos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Severus (POV):**

**-NOOOOOO… -** fue lo último que pude escuchar, mi castañita se había lanzado hacia mí para protegerme de esa explosión, y ultimo que pude escuchar es el gran estruendo que causo la pocion del idiota de Longbottom, solo sé que sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza al parecer me había golpeado _duro__contra el muro_ (**N/A: para la que me pidió el Lemon, sigo con la discreción, date una idea de que significa la frase en cursiva y subrayado, jajajaja)** cuando estaba despertando ya que me había desmayado, sentí que me corría como un liquido desde la sien, y pasaba hasta mis labios, lo saboree, era mi sangre, tan fuerte me había golpeado, me dolía todo el cuerpo, con mucho pesar me pude levantar, aunque me había caído varias veces por intentarlo, cuando lo logre, pude apreciar que sentía que mi ropa estaba más holgada de lo normal, había adelgazado sí, pero esto parecía que fuera una o dos talas más de lo que debía ser; mire por todo el salón, estaba totalmente destruido, las mesas volteadas, los calderos destruidos, mi escritorio, mi amado escritorio, el pobrecito estaba hecho trizas, no, no quiero mirar, todo estaba tan tranquilo ¿ya me morí? ¿estoy en el cielo? no si esto fuera el cielo, Hermione estaría conmigo… en eso recordé, HERMIONE… donde estaba, no había nadie, excepto yo, donde estaba ella, y donde estaban los otros, Draco, Potter, Weasley, y Longbottom… camine tambaleándome y sosteniéndome de lo que tenía a mi alcance, el aula estaba en completo silencio hasta que...

**-buaaa, buaa -** se escucho un llanto de un bebe **(N/A: no se cómo se escribe o como es el llanto de un bebe ;P) **pero no era posible, en el colegio los alumnos más jóvenes tenían 10 años, inclusive 9, pero este era un llanto de bebe, me di cuenta de que el sonido se hacía más fuerte cerca de unas mesas volteadas **- buaaa, buaaa, buaaa -** a ese pequeño llanto se le unieron uno mas, me estaban doliendo los oídos **- HERMIONE-** grite pensando que ella podría estar cerca de los bebes, mas nadie me respondió, decidí acercarme al llanto mas próximo, arroje una mesa lejos y me encontré con una bebe de unos seis meses, con cabello castaña, piel nívea y ojos caramelos, un momento, ella es… ella es… mi… mi… Hermione - **ya, ya no llores, princesa** - le dije levantándola y tratando de mecerla en mis brazos; lo malo era que primero, no se quedaba quieto y segundo, yo no sabía cómo cargar a un bebe, no sabía nada con respecto a bebes, excepto que comían, dormían y hacían sus… "gracias" en sus pañales; no pude mantenerla quieta, pero me negué a dejarla en el frio y sucio suelo, así que la tuve en mis brazos aunque parecía que se estaba cayendo. Seguí caminando y pude encontrar a Draco, creo que más adelante podía ver las cabezas de Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, pero todos estaban igual que mi Hermione, eran bebes…

**Albus (POV):**

**- Bueno Minerva, creo que con eso damos por terminad con el asunto de los entrenamientos de Quidditch para este año - **

**- así es Albus, bueno que eso es todo, debo prepare para mi siguiente clase con los alumnos de 7mo año, solo espero que esta vez no me hagan enojar como sucedió la vez anterior que casi me…-** ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que un pequeño niño Ravenclaw de segundo año entro corriendo y abriendo la puerta de golpe, estaba rojo por lo que había corrido y respiraba entrecortadamente.

**- DIRECTOR DUMBLEDORE… -**grito cuando la puerta se golpeo contra la pared

**- Sr. Smith, se puede saber que sucede - dijo Minerva poniéndose de pie**

**- cálmate muchacho que sucede, cual es el problema -** le dije calmadamente

**-** **el profesor Snape… los de 7mo año… explosión… mazmorras… accidenten… vengan rápido -** y con esas simples palabras salió corriendo, y nosotros les seguimos, que habría sucedido, de solo en pensar que algo le haya sucedido a mis alumnos o a Severus, el pobre ya había pasado una mala semana, no quisiera encontrarme con él en este momento si está enojado **- aparate Albus** - grito Minerva, corriendo como podía, se veía muy bien desde acá atrás que **- Albus apúrate del salón sale humo -** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que humo? debió haber sido una horrible explosión, al fin llegamos, mucho alumnos estaban amontonados en la puerta, pero no se atrevían a entrar, ya que tal vez los vapores podían ser tóxicos, no quiero recordar la última vez que los alumnos respiraron el humo de una explosión en esa aula, allí estaban la Srta. Weasley y la Srta. Lovegood, si mal no recuerdo ambas tienen una relación con alumnos de 7mo, y al parecer ellos estaban ahí, decidí que sería mejor que ellas entraran porque al parecer estaban a punto de hechizar a los alumnos que las retenían.

**- Srta. Weasley usted tiene a algún familiar en esa aula -** pregunte posando mi mano en su hombro

**- Sí, Señor. Mi hermano Ron y Harry, mi novio -** dijo hipando

**-muy bien, y usted señorita Lovegood -** le dije acercándome a ella

**- si mis amigos, y mi novio, Draco - **dijo secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que le salina de los ojos

**- entiendo bueno será mejor pasar -** les dije, adentrándome en el salón; con mi varita hice que se dispersara la niebla y pude divisar a un hombre joven a mi parecer de unos 27 años, vestía de negro y la ropa le quedaba holgada, sus cabellos eran negros y largos, su piel era cetrina, en sus brazos tenia cargada a una bebe, detrás de él, había un escritorio que estaba intacto, al parecer lo había reparado, porque el resto de la habitación estaba como dicen los muggles "de cabeza" estaba totalmente destruida, y unos 4 bebes mas estaban sentados en el escritorio sin dejar de llorar como la bebe, al parecer ese hombre no sabía nada de bebes porque parecía que la estaba cargando de cabeza **- hola, ¿ se encuentra bien, señor? -** le dije acercándome, el hombre levanto la mirada de la bebe, que tenía en sus brazos, sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavaron en mi, conocía esa mirada, era de… **- ¿Severus? ¿Eres tú? - ** le pregunte con un tanto de duda

**-claro que soy yo, a quien esperabas, la conejo de pascuas -** me dijo enojado, y quien no lo estaría con los pulmones que tiene esos bebes, yo me hubiese cortado los oídos hace mucho tiempo **- no se queden ahí parados, ayúdenme a callarlos, lloran como si no hubiese un mañana…-**

**Severus (POV):**

**- Me tienen harto, he intentado de todo para calmarlos, pero… ¿Por qué me miras como si tuviera monos en la cara? Ven acá Albus – **le dije al director que no dejaba de mirarme como si viera a un extraño**, **se acerco y detrás de él estaban Minerva y dos de mis alumnos de 6to año, Lovegood y Weasley, ¿pero que hacen aquí? Genial, también me miran como si fuese un extraño. Las jóvenes se acercaron a las mesas con los oídos tapados, y empezaron a observar a los bebes, en eso reaccionaron y gritaron:

**- Harry… -** dijo Weasley acercándose y tomando para ponerlo en sus brazos y calmarlo meciéndolo

**-Draco… -** dijo Lovegood tomando en sus brazos a el bebe rubio platinado como ella, meciéndolo con mucha dulzura reflejado en sus ojos de ella, y el bebe dejo de gritar, dos menos, faltaban tres, como hacían ellas para calmarlos **– ya Draco, cálmate –** dijo meciéndolo con ms calma, luego se me acerco y me dijo **– profesor Snape, disculpe pero creo que está cargando mal a… a… por Merlín… ¿ella es Hermione?... Profesor Snape, la esta lastimando, no se carga a un bebe de esa forma, en especial de cabeza, ella podría vomitar en cualquier momento –** diciendo esto dejo a Draco en los brazos de Weasley y me quito a Mione de mis brazos, y trato de clamarla, cosa que los estaba logrando

**- profesor Snape, ¿Qué le paso? O mejor dicho ¿Qué les paso a todos? ¿Por qué ellos son bebes? ¿Y por qué se ve más joven?** – dijo meciendo a Potter… ¿Cómo que más joven? Me estaban tomando el pelo o que, en eso Minerva cogió a Longbottom y comenzó a mecerlo para que se callara, ahora solo se escuchaba el llanto de Weasley mayor, o debería decir Bebe Weasley.

**-Severus** – dijo Albus divertido **– creo que deberías verte en esto** – dijo eso invocando un espejo el cual me lo dio y me observe… ¡Por Merlín y Circe! ¿Qué me paso? Ahora soy más joven, parezco de unos 27 años, mis ojeras no están tan profundas como antes, mis arrugas han desaparecido, y otros rasgos… solté el espejo y este se rompió, mis ojos los tenia abiertos como platos, en eso grite, y al parecer grite tan fuerte que hice que los bebes que tan agradecido que estaba de que se hubiesen calmado empezaron a volver a chillar. De inmediato, las mujeres se pusieron a clamar a los bebes, Lovegood, me paso a Hermione ya calmada y en silencio, me dijo la posición en como deberían ir mis brazos y la mantuve cerca a mi pecho sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ella tomo a Draco y Albus calmo a Weasley bebe – **bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a un lugar más privado que este ya que hay algunos alumnos que están espiando, vamos a mi despacho, llamare a Poppy para que los revise, y mandare a algunos profesores para que arreglen este lúgubre lugar, luego veremos qué hacer con este "pequeño problemita" de bebes – **nos retiramos del salón, luego lo arreglarían, salimos en fila, encabezado por Albus que cargaba a Weasley, luego le seguían Minerva y la Srta. Weasley que cargaban a Longbottom y a Potter respectivamente, luego seguía yo, cargando a mi Mione y detrás de mí estaba Lovegood cargando a Draco, todo el caminos hasta la oficina del director, todas las alumnas que estaban en los cursos superiores me saludan como la mano tímidamente, algunas me guiñaban los ojos, hubo una atrevida que me lanzo un beso, al parecer no se daban cuenta de que era yo, luego las castigaría pro lanzadas, por ser unas… como se les dice… Genial ahora no puedo pensar en claridad… a ya me acorde; unas arroz***** (**N/A: como yo no estoy acostumbrada a decir mucho este tipos de palabras, les digo que "arroz" al revés es "zorra", así que ya saben, si vuelven a encontrar una palabra así, ya saben que significa, aunque esta fácil, pero por si acaso lo escribo)** en poco tiempo llegamos a el despacho de Dumbledore, algo me dice que esto me afectara mas a mí que a ellos


	3. Te tocara cuidarlos Severus, lo siento

**bueno este es el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, en estos momentos me encuentro muy ocupada, así que tal vez demore unos días en actualizar, pero no más de una semana, saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- muy bien, en primer lugar… hay que callar a estos niños -** dijo McGonagall, ya que los bebes habían vuelto a llorar, con magia conjuraron un gran corralito de bebe y los pusieron ahí, cambiaron las tallas de las ropas de ellos, ya que su ropa era del tamaño de sus anteriores edades, de ropa para jóvenes, la transformaron en pequeños roponcitos de bebes, las alumnas se encargaron de calmarlos, cuando el despacho estuvo en silencio todos se sentaron y comenzaron a discutir, tomando primero la palabra Dumbledore, quien estaba muy divertido con respecto al tema.

**- bueno, creo que a estos bebes no les vendría mal una pocion para envejecer, claro sin dejarlos muy viejos, para devolverlos a su edad normal ya que no creo que a Severus le importe dejarse con esa edad… ¿tienes esas pociones Severus? - **hablo el director

**- lamento informarle que todo se destruyo con la explosión ,y no creo poder a volver hacer esa pocion, ya que se debe cocer durante la luna llena, solo podre hacer para que crezcan uno años, no mas -** dijo el pocionista

**- Pero Severus -** protesto Minerva que miraba como las jóvenes mecían a sus respectivos novios que se quedaban dormidos - **para la próxima Luna llena faltan unas 3 semanas, ¿Quién se quedara con los bebes?**

**- Nosotras podemos cuidarlos de día, claro en los momentos libres, en donde no haya clases, ya que no queremos perder clases - **comento la pelirroja.

**- no se preocupe Srta. Weasley** - dijo Dumbledore - **no les pediremos que cuiden a los bebes, tienes responsabilidades con la escuela, y si mal no recuerdo, la temporada de Quidditch abre este fin de semana, y tu eres parte del equipo, y la Srta. Lovegood es la comentarista**, ya **encontraremos a alguien eficiente, buen mentor, alguien con tiempo para ellos y…**

**- lamento interrumpirte Albus** - dijo Severus, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pasando por el corralito de los bebes - **pero si quieren que estos bebes recuperen aunque sea algunos años, debería ponerme a trabajar en las pociones envejecedora para que crezcan, además que tan difícil debe ser cuidar de unos bebes, no debe ser difícil encontrar a una niñera ingenua que los cuide; así que, con su permiso - **dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano y tomando el picaporte de la puerta con la otra.

**- Severus… -** dijo el director - **no te puedes ir, todavía no hemos elegido al que cuidara de los bebes, ya que hasta que los devolvamos a su edad, nadie debe de enterarse, si se enteran correrá un gran alboroto por los niños, ¿sabes cuánto papeleo habrá para mí? y ya me imagina cuando Narcisa Malfoy y Molly Weasley vengan, de seguro derriban la puerta para pedirme explicaciones**, **inventare algo, que los mande a otro lugar a que hicieran algo, ya lo inventare más tarde- **la menor de los Weasley asintió, su madre mataría por sus hijos, Luna comenzó a imaginar a la madre de su novio, persiguiendo al Director, lanzándole maldiciones, por no haber cuidado de su hijo - **la persona que los cuide debe quedarse con ellos, deberá vivir con ellos, pasar el tiempo con ellos, por lógica, ustedes Señoritas, no puedes quedarse con ellos, Minerva estará muy ocupada organizando todo esto del Quidditch, y yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, esta escuela no funciona sola… por lo tanto, solo quedas tu…** - Albus lanzo la bomba y esta exploto en la cara de Snape, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon.

**- JA, esto será lo más interesante que paso después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, ya era hora de algo de diversión, ¿no lo crees Severus? -** dijo McGonagall, tratando de ocultar su risa.

**- claro que no cuidare a estos mocosos, si son así de desastrosos de jóvenes - **hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos como si las abriera para volar **- imagínense como podrían ser de… de niños** - dijo señalándoles **- apenas si se podrán levantar, yo no tengo espacio ni mucho menos tiempo para hacerme cargo de ellos.**

**- lo siento Severus, pero no puedo hacer nada** - dijo Dumbledore divertido **- me temo que tú serás la "niñera" ingenua, que tendrá la "fácil" tarea de cuidarlos.**

**- ¿fácil tarea?** - dijo una Minerva muy molesta, poniéndose de pie **- ¿te parece fácil? no es fácil, claro que no, y por eso Severus creo que eres el ideal para este trabajo.**

**-bueno, creo que con magia no será tan difícil… -** dijo Snape algo nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, cuidar bebes, prefería volver a enfrentarse con "Tú ya sabes quién"

**- y por eso Severus que lo hará sin magia ¿no es así Albus? -** dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa al director, creo que se daba la idea de quien llevaba lo pantalones en esa relación, ya que ellos llevaban saliendo hace unos 4 meses. Dumbledore solo se limito a asentir, dándole una mirada a Snape como diciendo "lo siento**" - así que no podrás usar tu magia, para ni siquiera puedas cambiarles un pañal**

**-pero Minerva… ¿Cómo piensas que me hare cargo de estos niños, si yo ni siquiera se cambiar un pañal? -** dijo dejándose caer en la silla donde minutos antes había estado sentado, llevo su mirada hacia los bebes, ¿Cómo ellos estaban tan tranquilos?

**- aprenderás, podemos enseñarte -** dijo eso haciendo referencia a las jóvenes estudiantes, ellas se limitaron a asentir **- y con lo que se refiere al espacio podemos ampliar tu despacho, y ambientarlo, un pequeño cuarto para ellos, ropa, algunas sabanas, un baño para ellos, detalles… eso lo veremos después - **hubo un pequeño silencio en donde se esperaba las quejas de Snape, pero este, antes de que pudiera hablar, comenzó a aspirar el olor del ambiente, el despacho del director nunca había tenido olor, además de los caramelos de limones, pero este era un olor totalmente desagradable que la mayoría de personas en el lugar comenzaban a percibir.

**- Ups… creo que Harry acaba de tener un accidente dentro de su pañal -** dijo Ginny levantando al bebe, y dejándolo lo más lejos posible de ella - **creo que lo cambiare, Director ¿me permitiría usar su baño? ¿el que esta allá? - **dijo señalando una puerta en la esquina **- es que alguien puede verme con un bebe, que tiene una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, ya conjurare algunas cosas para cambiarle - **

-**claro Srta. Weasley -** dijo con cierto ademan

**-VES… son bebes, solo duermen, lloran, van al baño y comen, para luego empezar otra vez** - dijo Snape muy molesto y apunto de la desesperación

**- lo siento Severus, pero como tu dijiste solo hacen eso, no debe de ser muy difícil, tú mismo lo dijiste -** comento Dumbledore

**- haber… déjame entender… tendré que cuidar y convivir con: El Weasley "**_**menor**_**", Harry **_**"El-niño-que-fue-bebe-dos-veces"**_** Potter, Neville "**_**rompo y hago explotar todo lo que toco"**_** Longbottom, Draco "**_**mi ahijado malcriado y engreído por sus padres"**_** Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger **_**"mi personaje insufrible favorito de mi vida**__"_… **no puedo hacerlo, ya luche en una guerra…- **

**-por lo consiguiente debe ser mas fácil cuidar de estos niños…** - dijo Minerva algo molesta

**- Draco me ha hablado muy buenas cosas de usted - dijo Luna un tanto ida, como si hablara con la pared - dijo que usted es una muy buena persona y que siempre se preocupo por él incluso más que su papa, de seguro no debe ser muy difícil, nos tendrá a nosotros para ayudarle… -**

**- bueno Severus, ahora que ya estamos todos presentes -** dijo Dumbledore, ya que Ginny acababa de volver con Harry - **creo que sería útil que vayamos a ambientar tus habitaciones para la estadía de estos bebes…**


	4. El elfo ayuda y un cuarto para ellos

**Ho-Hola ricuras, hermosuras y guapuras estoy contenta porque el día de hoy, estoy con ustedes en un nuevo capítulo para esta alocada historia, muchos me han dicho que es difícil cuidar de un bebe, ahora con cinco, encima sin magia, bueno, lastimablemente Severus se lo merece por creer que es fácil y no tragarse es orgullo que como Slytherin comparto, esto se me ocurrió cuando me dejaron cuidando de mis dos hermosas sobrinas gemelas de 5 meses, pero no creo que sea la mejor niñera, o que vuelva a aceptar, ya que no dejaban de llorar… saludos y no se olviden de comentar, miles de besitos y un fuerte abrazo…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Snape (POV):**

**- ESPEREN…- **ya estaban a punto de salir del despacho cuando me interpuse para no dejarlos pasar por esa puerta, esta tal vez sería mi última escusa, ya se me había secado el cerebro, ya no tenía ni un argumento así que dije lo que se me vino a mi mente - **tengo que dictar las clases, preparar las pociones, como cuidare de los bebes, necesito ayuda.**

**- pero Severus** -dijo Albus **- creo que ya hemos acordado esto, las jóvenes Gryffindors, te ayudaran en todo lo posible**

**-pero, cuando ellas estén en clases y yo no pueda…**

**-podría pedir ayuda a un elfo -** dijo Lovegood como si hablara con la nada **- ellos son muy amables**

**- pero Luna** - repuso **Weasley - creo que ya dijimos lo muy importante que es que nadie se entere, aunque… los elfos son leales, y si les dicen que no hablen nada, ellos lo harán, podemos llamar a un elfo… pero ¿a cuál?... ¿a Kreacher?... no, si se entera de la condición de Harry, pondrá grito en el cielo, el ha aprendido a estimar a Harry desde que le regalo ese guardapelo…**

**-¿Qué tal Dobby? -** dijo la rubia **- el no dirá nada, y de seguro estará encantado, de seguro no se quejara, Harry es su héroe, y el no pondría el grito en el cielo porque es volvió bebe, además estuve en las cocinas, y él me dijo que cuando Harry salga de Howarts se irá con el ya que este se lo había prometido - **

**- bueno -** intervino la profesora de Transformaciones **- creo que ya tenemos solucionado el problema Severus, el elfo Dobby te ayudara cuando tu no puedas, les llevara comida**, ropa limpia etc. etc. ahora solo hay que llamarlo - así que con un simple llamado de su nombre y el elfo apareció con una "crack"; sus grandes ojos miraban a todas partes.

-**los profesores de Howarts han llamado a Dobby… ¿en que puede ayudarlos Dobby?** - dijo haciendo una reverencia que hizo que esas orejas de murciélago tocaran el piso movió su cabeza hasta toparse con el pequeño corralito que contenía a los bebes que lo miraban curiosos **- oh… mis señores… allá… ahí hay unos… unos… - **dijo temblando

**-unos bebes -** termino el viejo metiche **- por eso te llamamos Dobby, necesitamos de tu ayuda, veras… -** comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido, el elfo solo escuchaba con atención asintiendo en todo lo que decía, en cada pausa cuando concluyo le dijo - **muy bien Dobby, estas dispuesto a ayudar al profesor Snape en esto, ya sabes no puedes mencionar esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tur compañeros elfos**

**-claro Señor… Dobby estará orgulloso de ayudar profesor Snape… a cuidar de estos adorables bebes… -** dijo acercándose al corralito, viendo a los bebes, estos se reían e intentaban alcanzarlo con la mano, uno de ellos lo logro, era un pequeño de cabellos rubios platinados **- recuerdo al joven Malfoy menos cariñoso…**

**- muy bien Severus, ahora si podemos ir a arreglar tus habitaciones -** dijo la odiosa de McGonagall, piensa Severus, piensa, no se te pueden acabar las ideas **- Dobby podrías hacer aparecer a los bebes en el despacho de Snape, no queremos que los alumnos vean a bebes pasean por los pasillos del colegio.**

**- claro que si.. con su permiso -** cogió el corralito con los bebes dentro y desapareció con un "crack", ahora ya no tenía escusas, resignado los deje pasar, y salimos en fila tal como venimos en dirección a las mazmorras…

**- más vale que me tripliques el sueldo Dumbledore** - le dije rendido

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- muy bien Severus, ahora si fueras tan amable de dejarnos entrar en tus alcobas** - dijo Albus, ya habíamos llegado, estábamos en mi despacho, Dobby tenía a los bebes en el corralito, Weasley cargaba a Potter y Lovegood a Draco, ambas estaban en cuclillas mientras el elfo se acercaba a los bebes y les acariciaba **- solo hazlo**.

**- claro** - me acerque a un librero en el cual moví un gran libro de color negro, claro cubriéndolo con mi capa, este se abrió y dejo paso a mi pequeña sala, en donde había una chimenea, unos sillones, un escritorio, mas libreros, y otras cosas; avanzamos y entramos a mi cuarto en donde había una puerta que daba al baño, un armario, mi cama, entre otras cosas, había una puerta que se suponía que era un armario, pero nunca había puesto nada en ella, y lo usaba para guardar algunas cajas - **no hay mucho espacio, así que…**

**- no te preocupes, podemos usar ese armario** - dijo Minerva señalándolo **- lo agrandaremos, pondremos muebles, camas, un pequeño baño, etc. -** en el armario solo cavia una persona, así que ella entro y con un hechizo el pequeño armario se amplió lo suficiente como para meter a toda la Orden, dio la orden y todos pasaron, Dobby y las alumnas se pusieron a limpiar con magia y terminaron en un dos por tres, el lugar estaba reluciente, conjuraron algunas lámparas y las instalaron para darle luz al sombrío lugar - **bien, al menos este lugar ya es decente, Srta. Lovegood, páseme esas cajas, las transformaremos en cunas para estos bebes, la Srta. Weasley hará la cuna de Potter, Srta. Lovegood, usted se encargara del joven Malfoy, Albus, tu encárgate de la cuna de Weasley, yo me encargare de la cama de Longbottom… y tu Severus, harás la cuna de Granger, a trabajar todos, transformen las cajas -** y así nos pusimos a trabajar.

Cada uno se dedico a crear la mejor cuna que podíamos, esto se había vuelto una competencia, Lovegood creó una cuna de caoba con sabanas verde Slytherin, y el cobertor tenia la imagen de un dragón tenía muchos peluches y un móvil, del que colgaban replicas de sus criaturas extrañas; su cuna estaba a la derecha en una de las esquinas de adelante, luego Weasley, hizo una cuna blanca con peluches de hipogrifos, el cobertor tenia la imagen de unas escobas de Quidditch cruzadas y debajo la Snitch, el móvil era de Quidditch, esta estaba en el lado de la izquierda pegada a la pared al frente estaba la cuna de Weasley creada por Albus, era casi igual que la de Potter con la diferencia que este cobertor tenia la imagen de un jugador de Quidditch vestido de color naranja; la cama de Longbottom estaba al frente de la de Draco esta tenía la cuna de color marrón claro, con un móvil de plantas, había peluches de animales y el cobertor era de un león de Gryffindor, por último la cuna de mi Mione, es la más bonita, era de color blanca, el cobertor era de mariposas con flores, se que a ella le gustan, el móvil tenia varitas, libros y escobas todos en miniaturas, había peluches de animales bebes, y del techo colgaban unas cortinas de seda, blancas y delgadas, se ubicaba entre las camas de Potter y Draco, al frente estaba la puerta así que cuando entrara podría verla, mas me preocupaba mi gatita que esos mocosos, a pesar de que uno es mi ahijado…

**-muy bien, Dobby tráelos por favor** - dijo McGonagall, el elfo entro empujado el corralito, luego entre las cunas de Longbottom y Draco hizo aparecer una puerta en donde se encontraba un baño implementado con cosas necesarias para el aseo de los bebes, al pie de cada cuna había un baúl en donde pondrían la ropa y sus cosas **- bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora cuando estos tengan una edad apropiada convertiremos estas cunas en camas, y tal vez traigamos a sus mascotas, quien cuidara de ellas - esta mujer está loca, ni crea que voy a cuidar a unos pulgosos animales, ja, sobre mi cadáver - ahora Severus, Dobby les traerá comida y las ropas que les voy a mandar, también aseara la habitación, Ginny y Luna te enseñaran como cuidar a los bebes, les diré a los profesores que las excusen esta vez, si quieres Dobby, puedes quedarte; yo me tengo que ir, tengo muchas que hacer muy ocupada -** diciendo esto salió como el alma se la lleva el diablo.

**- bueno Hijo, yo también me tengo que ir, el Ministro me ha llamado y ya voy tarde a su reunión, con su permiso** - hizo un ademan con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, solo estaban Lovegood, Weasley, el elfo y los bebes.

**- bueno profesor Snape, creo que tomaremos la lección de "cómo cuidar a un bebe que no quiero cuidar" en su sala si no es mucha la molestia, vamos Dobby** - dijo Weasley, no claro que no es ninguna molestia cuidar de tu novio, Weasley, con tal que no se esté cagando en el pañal toda la bendita noche, no hay problema… el elfo salió con el corralito con los bebes en ellos, y ocupamos la sala, en donde solía pasar mi tiempo solo, en vez de cuidar de unos bebes que ni pueden pararse, mucho menos hablar, ya no estoy para estos trotes…


	5. Aprendiendo a cuidar bebes

**Hola a todos los que nos leen hoy, no puedo hacer mis agradecimientos porque estoy algo cansada, así que no encuentran mi parloteo usual, no se preocupen… lo siento, pero no se olviden de leer, disfrutar y sobre todo a comentar que es lo que me inspira a continuar… besos… antes de todo quiero aclarar que no sé nada de los bebes, y esto lo averigüe mediante una encuesta a mis primas que ya son madres…**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- muy bien profesor, podemos usar esa mesa y** - conjurando con su varita, Ginny trago a dos muñecos, esos bebes de juguetes con los que juegan las niñas muggles a la mamá **- puede usar este para practicar, Luna toma tu muñeco.**

**- gracias, le pondré Nelson, tiene cara de Nelson** - dijo Luna sosteniendo un muñeco con gorrita y ropa de color celeste.

- **muy profesor, aquí **- dijo pasando una mano por la mesa **- tenemos todo lo necesario para que aprenda cómo cuidar a un bebe, hay biberones, pañales, y otras cosas, primero veremos lo que se hace cuando un bebe llora, Profesor Snape, podría decirme porque un bebe llora -** en eso Luna levanto una mano, y daba brinquitos para que le hicieran caso - **no Luna, se supone que el profesor Snape debe responder** - Luna bajo la mirada decepcionada **- pero si se equivoca luego respondes, muy bien profesor, ¿Por qué lloran los bebes? - **

**- porque son tan pequeños que su cerebro aun no desarrolla esa capacidad de hablar** - dijo Severus en una forma muy sarcástica.

**-no… -** dijo Ginny, poniendo una mano en su frente **- ¿Luna?**

**- lloran por diferentes razones, como puede ser que tengan hambre, tienen sueño, porque se hicieron en el pañal, porque están aburridos, porque los Torposolos los molestan**…- empezó a divagar y mecerse

**- ok, ok, Luna, fue una gran explicación… y tienes razón, los bebes lloran por esa razón, ahora, profesor debe prestar atención, les mostraremos como debe cargar al bebe, y como sentarlo en las sillas para darle de comer, primero se carga al bebe de esta manera, y como ya son grandes, van a pesar un poco más, esta posición la va a servir mucho, porque así tendrá que mecerlo, cargarlo, y otras cosas -** Ginny cogió a su hermano y lo cargo como toda una madre, Luna hizo lo mismo con su muñeco, y Snape, tuvo algunos problemas, ya que no se acostumbraba, se le cayó el bebe de juguete varias veces, hasta que al fin se pudo acostumbrar, y los calambres en sus brazos se desaparecieron – **muy bien, ahora que ya aprendió como cargar a un bebe lo hará con uno de verdad –** Ginny cogió a Hermione y estaba a punto de entregársela a Snape, cuando le dijo **– y por favor, trae de que no se le caiga esta vez, recuerde que Mione no es un muñeco –** y se la entrego, Snape con algo de miedo la cargo, le dolían los brazos, pero se acostumbro rápido, luego se la volvió a entregar a Ginny, y esta a dejo sentadita en la mesa – **bueno ahora como debe de alimentarlo, como ya les salieron los dientes, se les va a sentar con mucho cuidado en esas sillitas de bebe, y se les va a dar papilla que Dobby se encargara de darle, y si no, puede volver a cargarlos, como lo hizo con Hermione y darle el biberón, recuerde que la leche debe de estar tibia, no caliente ni fría, sino tibia, y debe comprobarlo haciendo esto** – Ginny, se alzo la manga del uniforme, y se puso un poco de leche para ver si estaba tibia, Luna hizo lo mismo, Snape que estaba acostumbrado a levantar la manga del brazo en donde estaba su marca tenebrosa lo hizo, las dos chicas se asustaron y Luna hablo – **no creo que sea necesario que use ese brazo, mejor el otro – **Severus hizo caso, luego comprobó que la leche estaba tibia - **es algo muy sencillo, no se olvide de apoyar la cabeza en el brazo, y luego solo le da el biberón y cuando acabe le hace eructar, pero eso si… no se olvide de poner un trapito en su hombro para que no le manche la ropa, así mire – **ella volvió a coger a Ron, que acababa de comer, y le hizo eructar, Luna hizo lo mismo con su muñeco, le estuvo dando palmaditas pero nunca llego a eructar, Snape cogió a Hermione y le dio de comer y luego eructar, en eso pudo ver como Dobby daba alimento a los otros bebes – ahora creo que debería saber cómo cambiar un pañal, deme a Hermione y tome su muñeco – ella lo dejo con Dobby y le repartió los pañales a Luna y Snape – **esto es algo complicado, cuando un bebe sé hacer pipi o popo se debe limpiar bien, echar algo de talco y solo reemplazar el pañal por uno limpio, ahora a ver como lo hicieron –** Luna le mostro al parecer lo hizo bien – **ah… no profesor, creo que… ¿se puso un pañal a la mano?, Luna quítaselo** – ella acato la orden; después de muchos intentos y de enseñarle al pobre profesor todo sobre los bebes, como hacerlos dormir, calmarlos, entretenerlos, bañarlos, etc. Fue momento del entrenamiento, las jóvenes Gryffindors realizaron una serie de actividades que Snape tendría que realizar en cierto tiempo, solo les puedo decir que ningún bebe salió herido en esta historia, aunque creo que Snape no se podrá sentar en mucho tiempo, después de haber resbalado con la leche y su cara haber caído en un pañal, no se preocupen por el él, el pañal no estaba sucio, por amor a Merlín; después de todo eso, las Gryffindors cambiaron sus ropas por pijamas, bañaron, y perfumaron a los bebes solo quedaba alimentarlos, ya que ellas debían ir al comedor, Snape tuvo que comer en sus habitaciones con los niños, Dobby les trajo comida para él y ellos, el elfo se encargo de alimentar a los bebes, y fue fácil ya que el si podía hacer magia.

Luego de que Dobby aseara todo se retiro, Snape se quedo solo con los bebes, ya eran las 9:00pm, decidió que podría leer un poco, cogió uno de sus libros favoritos y se sentó en su sillón al frente de la chimenea, al lado estaba el corralito con los bebes totalmente calmados, recién había abierto el libro cuando una bebe castañita comenzó a llorar, era hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, puso manos a la obra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de que acabo la cena, Dumbledore convoco una reunión en su despacho, en el cual estaban todos los que sabían de la situación de los bebes, esta iba a ser una noche larga.

**-muy bien todos, los convoque aquí, porque hoy será la primera noche que el profesor Snape cuidara de los niños, no quisiera ser pesimista peo no creo que pase una buena noche, se preguntaran porque hay sacos de dormir **- y en el centro del circulo formado por estos, estaba un gran espejo de plata en el cual en vez de mostrar tu reflejo daba vueltas en espirales como el pensadero – **es que esta noche dormiremos aquí para vigilar a Snape, el espejo nos mostrara la sala, el cuarto del profesor y el de los bebes, solo será por esta vez, hay que asegurarnos de que estos bebes, estos héroes, estén a salvo, cada uno puede retirarse, cámbiense, traigan algunas cosas, y nos vemos aquí - **todos se retiraron, al cabo de un rato llego la profesora McGonagall, vestida con un pijama y una bata con tartán de color rojo y verde, peinada con una trenza; Luna, con un pijama azul y blanco, Ginny traía un pijama rosado, ambas con bata y el cabello suelto, Dobby vestía un cubre teteras de sombrero y unas medias largas de lana ambas de diferentes colores, con su trapo, este estaba limpio, Dumbledore, un pijama y una bata de estrellas doradas, con el fondo azul marino, cada uno se instalo en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir, y el espejo se activo, dejando ver la imagen de un Severus Snape al borde de la desesperación…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-ya Gatita, ya… cálmate, por favor, cálmate… - **un Severus Snape muy alterado y al borde de la razón, trataba de calmar a Hermione, lo cual estaba consiguiendo, hasta que los demás comenzaron a llorar, ahora trataba de calmar a los 5 bebes a la vez, cuando Hermione se calmo la dejo sentada en su sillón, y cargo a Draco, también tratando de calmarlo, ya se estaba hartando y sus brazos se acalambraban, ya no pudo mas, y cuando Draco se calmo, cogió su varita y apunto con ella a Neville y a Ron, y los silencio, los bebes abrían su boca, mas no salía ningún sonido, cogió a Harry y empezó a calmarse, luego a Neville y por último a Ron, cuando los bebes estuvieron calmados, levantó el hechizo, miro al reloj, habían estado llorando por más de una hora **- wow, ustedes podrían competir con una banshee, en una pelea de gritos, o quien tiene más aire -** se sobo en cuello, y relajo los brazos, luego acomodo a todos los bebes en el corralito, y lo empujo hasta sus respectivos cuartos, luego cogió a un bebe y lo puso en su cuna, el orden fue así: Draco, Harry, Neville y Ron, a cada uno de ellos los puso en su cuna, y murmuro un hechizo para que las cunas se movieran, sabía que estaba mal, ya que Minerva, le había dicho que no podía usar magia, pero… ¿ella estaba ahí en ese momento? no claro que no, jamás lo sabría, ni que lo estuviera vigilando, ella no sabía por lo que él estaba pasando, olvidándose de eso, levanto a Hermione y comenzó a mecerla, tal como se lo habían enseñado sus estudiantes, al principio con algo de miedo, Hermione no era un muñeco de juguete que si se le caí no se lastimaría, ella se apego a su pecho, y empezó a quedarse dormida, Severus ya había hablado con ella sobre el hecho de poder tener hijos, él comenzó a gustarle la idea, ya sabía cómo cuidar de un bebe, y si todos los bebes fueran como ella, todo sería fácil, cuando se quedo dormida, la recostó con mucha suavidad en la cuna, le dio un beso en su rosada mejilla y se retiro a descansar, todos los bebes dormían, lo había logrado, le había ganado a McGonagall, cuidar bebes era lo más fácil del mundo, se lo restregaría en su cara, lo había logrado, con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja, se cambio, y se metió a su cama, y se durmió, pero si Snape creía que la tendría tan fácil, un par de cargadas, y a dormir, pues yo no se lo iba a permitir, eso sí que no, así que después de unas 3 horas de acostarse, bebe Weasley empezó a gritar y chillar como si no hubiese mañana, y al grito de espanto se le unieron cuatro mas, Severus se tapaba con las almohadas los oídos, sus ojos estaban rojos, y un pequeño tic nervioso saltaba en su ojo derecho.

**- Si no los oigo, no están, si no los oigo, no están, si no los oigo no están **- se repetía a sí mismo - **LA, LA ,LA, NO ESCUCHO NADA SOY DE PALO** - ya no podía, eran dos de la mañana, si no los hechizaba no podría dormir, para estar de "buen humor" tenía que dormir, y esos mocosos no lo dejarían hasta que el entrara, sabía que debió irse de esa reunión cuando pudo, se levanto, y entro en la pequeña alcoba, el sonido se hizo más intenso - Silencio - y la habitación se insonoro, solo se veían a los niños abriendo la boca, en eso el espejo de plata que estaba encima de la cuna de Hermione se empezó a arremolinar…

**-Severus Snape, que crees que haces, ya sabes, es sin magia… - **dijo McGonagall


End file.
